earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Hathgrimm
Category:Orc Category:Horde category:Warlock Hathgrimm In-Game: Hathgrimm Nickname: None known Vitals Race: Orc Class: Warlock Professions: Tailor and Leatherworker Age: Unknown (Guessed to be over 40) Sex: Male Hair: Dark Blue Eyes: Red Weight: 220 lbs. Height: 6’3” Appearance Though possessing the typical build and thickness of any mature Orc male, it is apparent automatically that Hathgrimm did not come from the warrior sections of his society. He carries his weight well on his frame, and with that an air of superiority and confidence. Hathgrimm’s most noticeable feature would be his eyes. His right eye seems to always be slightly wider than normal, while his left eye squints slightly. This gives him a disconcerting and somewhat uneasy appearance. He possesses a long, ragged beard and his hair is almost always pulled back in a ponytail. His beard is somewhat unkempt. Personality Hathgrimm is a strong, confident, goal-oriented individual. However, his goals almost are always centered upon himself, at the cost of others. He is haughty, grumpy, and generally not well received by those who first meet him. When dedicated to an order or given a specific task, Hathgrimm follows the orders to a “T” and will not relent until he is successful. He is selfish and cruel, abusive, and destructive. He revels in watching others suffer, and begrudges those who are overly compassionate or “weak minded.” History Though most of Hathgrimm’s personal history is at this time unknown, it is known that he was alive prior to the First War with the Humans. It is also known that during the Second War, Hathgrimm was a member of Gul’dan’s Stormreaver Clan. For reasons unknown, however, Hathgrimm did not travel to the Tomb of Sergeras with his master, and instead remained on Azeroth. When the Second War concluded and the Horde was defeated, Hathgrimm, like most of his brethren, was rounded up and placed in an internment camp. Following the break out initiated by Thrall, Hathgrimm traveled to Kalimdor. The coming of the Scourge and the realization of the Burning Legion’s presence was a godsend to Hathgrimm. He quickly sided with his ultimate masters, leaving the ‘reformed’ ways of the Horde to die with Thrall. Aligning with Archimonde and bringing other Orcs into the fold, Hathgrimm focused on consolidating his power and helping destroy the World Tree at Hyjal. At the battle of Mount Hyjal, Hathgrimm fought alongside his daemonic brothers against the combined might of the Alliance, Horde, and Night Elves. When Archimonde was destroyed and the World Tree shattered, Hathgrimm barely escaped with his life, and faded into obscurity. In the aftermath of the World Tree, Hathgrimm had somehow lost all of his power. No longer the powerful warlock who he had come to be, he was now no more than a humble Orc, little better than a peon. This all changed when a bewildered and confused female Tauren Shaman, known as Chakwaina Ashaye, came staggering into Durotar and happened upon the grouchy Orc. Having somehow gotten lost in Mulgore, the Tauren wound up in Durotar, and needed a guide to lead her home. While Hathgrimm did not offer to help her out of the goodness of his heart (because that doesn’t exist), he decided to figure out what the Tauren was about, and if she had any value to her. Her naiveté and good nature proved to be her undoing, as the wicked Orc chided, threatened, and bossed her around. Oddly enough, his wickedness against a naturalistic spirit talker had a strange effect: His powers were returning! Communing with his masters, Hathgrimm deduced that through the debasement and abuse of a shaman, the Legion would slowly grant him his powers. With that, Hathgrimm concocted a wicked and sinister plan in his mind, which would destroy Chakwaina’s life, and restart his own. While they fulfilled menial tasks in Durotar, Hathgrimm told the trusting Tauren that a battle had broken out in the Barrens, and that travel through the area was suicide at the moment. Therefore, she was trapped in his charge. He offered, however, to write a letter to the family, claiming that only an Orc could send a letter out of Durotar. Finding the location and the makeup of Chakwaina’s family through this process, Hathgrimm sent a letter. This letter, however, told of their daughter’s unfortunate demise along the Southfury River. Then, the following day, Hathgrimm went to the Ashaye’s residence. Attacking them at night, he quickly was able to overcome the bewildered parents and younger brother of Chakwaina, and stored their souls in shards. The next day, Hathgrimm attacked the unaware Chakwaina and told her the grim reality of her situation. Her parents, proud followers of the Earth Mother, were dead. Furthermore, their souls had not been allowed to head to the great beyond, but rather were trapped his personal soul shards. Pointing out the fact that he needed her, and that she needed to be corrupted, twisted, and abused by this particular agent of the Legion, Hathgrimm offered her a deal: Suffer with him, and he would release her family’s souls properly. Disobey him, and he would break a shard, and send the soul flitting throughout the ethereal realm of Azeroth, denying the soul passage to its final resting place. A purgatory, if you will. Even worse, Hathgrimm told the poor Tauren that he could use their souls to create and summon demons, and bind the demonic creatures to their own forces. Chakwaina hesitated, and her father’s shard paid the price. Stomping on the shard and releasing his soul into purgatory, the poor Tauren had even more put on her conscience. She relented, and Hathgrimm performed a binding ritual which would bind the poor Tauren to him. The ritual involved drinking the blood of Hathgrimm, of Chakwaina, and eating the meat of her fallen family, followed with and admission and pledge to be his in mind, body, and soul. Slowly, Hathgrimm has grown in power through this wicked and sickening relationship. The poor Chakwaina suffers so that he can regain his power and rise in station with his Legion once more. It is unknown whether he will ultimately succeed, or if his own twisted scheme will bring about his ultimate downfall.